24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 7
, Janeane Garofalo, Jeffrey Nordling, Annie Wersching, Carlos Bernard, Kiefer Sutherland, James Morrison, Mary Lynn Rajskub, Colm Feore, Cherry Jones and Bob Gunton]] Season 7 of 24 premiered in the United States on January 11, 2009 at 8pm on Fox, two years after the previous season began. The premiere was a 2 night, 4 hour event (January 11 and 12 from 8-10pm on FOX/Global). In the UK, the show premiered with two episodes on January 12, with another two the next week. Every subsequent week will have one episode, therefore placing the UK airing exactly one week behind the US. 24: Redemption, a two hour prologue to Season 7, aired on November 23, 2008. Season overview In the seventh season (2009), almost four years have passed since the last season and Jack Bauer is on trial in Washington DC for his supposed past crimes. Jack's day takes an unexpected turn when supposedly dead former colleague Tony Almeida returns. Meanwhile, newly elected President Allison Taylor leads the country through difficult times alongside White House Chief of Staff Ethan Kanin and First Gentleman Henry Taylor. A national security crisis prompts an investigation by a team of FBI agents including Janis Gold, Renee Walker, Larry Moss and Sean Hillinger. Despite the disbandment of the Counter Terrorist Unit, Chloe O'Brian and Bill Buchanan continue working, albeit underground, to help the day's efforts. 24: Redemption Taking place 3 and a half years after Day 6, 24: Redemption details the Inauguration Day of President Allison Taylor. Meanwhile in Sangala, Africa, Jack Bauer is subpoenaed to appear before a Senate hearing regarding his actions with the Counter Terrorist Unit, but doesn't want to go. He ends up in the middle of a military coup whilst working at the Okavango School with friend Carl Benton. Timeline Day 7 starts at 8:00am EST, taking place 3 years and 8 months after Day 6, and roughly 13 years, 10 months after Day 1. This is the first season to date to use Eastern Standard Time (EST) as opposed to Pacific Standard Time (PST). Format Major subplots * Jack Bauer faces trial by United States Senate for human rights violations while working for CTU. * President Allison Taylor must decide whether or not to send American soldiers into the African nation of Sangala. * Colonel Iké Dubaku's attempts to use the CIP firewall to coerce the President into standing down from Sangala. * The return of ex-CTU agent Tony Almeida, who appears to be working with the terrorists. * Henry Taylor's investigation into the alleged suicide of his son, Roger. * Bill Buchanan, Chloe O'Brian and Tony Almeida's undercover operations to bring down the corrupt aspects of Taylor's government. * A bio-weapon is brought into the country and the FBI and White House actively attempt to recover the toxin. * FBI Agent Renee Walker's internal conflicts about the limits of the actions she can take that may lead to the success of a mission and will also bring death and despair. Ratings from Season 7]] The season premiere shown on Sunday (8:00am-10:00am) averaged 12.6 million viewers; the following night (10:00am-12:00pm) brought in 12.3 million viewers. Ratings remained at this level until 3:00pm-4:00pm, when they dipped to 10.5 million viewers. There was a steady increase after this, culminating in 11.6 million viewers for 5:00pm-6:00pm. The average total viewers for season 7 to date is currently 11.35 million viewers. Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (21 episodes) *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (10 episodes) *Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor (21 episodes) *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan (10 episodes) *Annie Wersching as Renee Walker (21 episodes) *Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor (12 episodes) *Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin (15 episodes) *Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss (19 episodes) *Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger (10 episodes) *with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold (18 episodes) *and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (17 episodes) Special guest star *Kurtwood Smith as Senator Blaine Mayer (6 episodes) *Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (2 episodes) Guest starring *Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods (14 episodes) *Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor (11 episodes) *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Colonel Iké Dubaku (9 episodes) *Rory Cochrane as Greg Seaton (7 episodes) *Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce (7 episodes) *Warren Kole as Brian Gedge (7 episodes) *Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo (6 episodes) *Peter Wingfield as David Emerson (5 episodes) *Carly Pope as Samantha Roth (5 episodes) *Ever Carradine as Erika (5 episodes) *Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith (5 episodes) *Mark Aiken as Nichols (5 episodes) *Gabriel Casseus as Robert Galvez (4 episodes) *Christina Chang as Dr. Sunny Macer (4 episodes) *Mark Derwin as Secretary of State Joe Stevens (4 episodes) *Enuka Okuma as Marika Donoso (4 episodes) *Michael Rodrick as Stokes (4 episodes) *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Tom Chapman (4 episodes) *Eyal Podell as Ryan Burnett (4 episodes) *Tonya Pinkins as Alama Matobo (4 episodes) *Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler (4 episodes) *Tony Todd as General Benjamin Juma (3 episodes) *Amy Price-Francis as Cara Bowden (3 episodes) *Tim Guinee as Ken Dellao (3 episodes) *Andi Chapman as Rosa Donoso (3 episodes) *John Billingsley as Michael Latham (3 episodes) *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian (3 episodes) *Cameron Daddo as Vice President Mitchell Hayworth (2 episodes) * and Will Patton as Alan Wilson (2 episodes) Special guest appearance by *Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges (10 episodes) Crew As stated by James Morrison in an interview with TV Guide, 95% of the crew is the same as from Season 1, meaning that there is constantly a good atmosphere on the set of the show. Main crew including Jon Cassar, Howard Gordon, Robert Cochran, Evan Katz, Manny Coto and others stayed on. Joel Surnow, the co-creator of the show, left during the Writer's Strike, which meant that he was not involved in the show's production after the first eight episodes. Joining the writing staff was Brannon Braga, Alex Gansa, and Juan Carlos Coto, and guest director of Season 6 Milan Cheylov returned and directed a four episode stint (although two were before the Strike and two after). :Read more about the Season 7 production staff... Airings '''Season 7' was delayed for over a year due the the 2007-8 Writer's Guild of America strike. Fox decided to hold out from airing the few episodes of the season that had been made so that all 24 episodes could be shown non-stop. As a result, it was decided that a prologue should be made to keep viewer interest at a high, and to allow Jack Bauer to explore new surroundings; Africa. The following episodes were broadcast as back-to-back as two-hour episodes: *Episodes 1 and 2; 8:00am-9:00am and 9:00am-10:00am on January 11, 2009. *Episodes 3 and 4; 10:00am-11:00am and 11:00am-12:00pm on January 12, 2009. *Episodes 11 and 12; 6:00pm-7:00pm and 7:00pm-8:00pm on March 2, 2009. *Episodes 23 and 24; 6:00am-7:00am and 7:00am-8:00am on May 18, 2009. Episodes {| class="fancy" ! Picture !! Time !! Episode Number !! Production Code !! Original Airdate |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 24: Redemption || 145-146 || 7AFF50 || November 23, 2008 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| In Sangala, Africa, Jack Bauer finds himself caught up in a military coup whilst trying to find somewhere he can 'be at peace'. Meanwhile, in the United States, it is Inauguration Day, where Allison Taylor is being sworn in to office. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 8:00am-9:00am || 147 || 7AFF01 || January 11, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| Almost four years after Day 6, President Allison Taylor prepares for a military action to end the genocide occurring in Sangala under dictator Benjamin Juma. Jack Bauer is appearing before a Senate committee to answer for CTU's human rights violations and his own torture of Ibrahim Haddad. However, he is removed from the questioning by FBI agent Renee Walker and her partner with a more urgent subpoena. Jack learns that his old friend, and former CTU agent, Tony Almeida is still alive and now engaged in criminal activity. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 9:00am-10:00am || 148 || 7AFF02 || January 11, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| Using a CIP module constructed by the abducted Michael Latham, Tony gives a demonstration of the potential destruction in the device he now controls. Henry Taylor pays a visit to Samantha Roth to question her about his son Roger's death. Jack and Renee pursue one of Tony's men and confront Almeida himself, face-to-face. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 10:00am-11:00am || 149 || 7AFF03 || January 12, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| An unexpected development during Tony's interrogation leads Jack to some familiar faces and the surprising discovery that CTU is not entirely gone. With the CIP module and Latham in hand, Colonel Iké Dubaku delivers an ultimatum to the United States government. Renee asks Janis Gold to investigate into the FBI leak. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 11:00am-12:00pm || 150 || 7AFF04 || January 12, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| Tony regains his cover and brings Jack into Emerson's fold as well, just in time for their next assignment: the kidnapping of Sangala Prime Minister Ule Matobo. Henry Taylor learns from a distraught Samantha Roth that his son was murdered to cover up a conspiracy linking Taylor's administration to the Dubaku threat. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 12:00pm-1:00pm || 151 || 7AFF05 || January 19, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| When threatening the Prime Minister's security guard doesn't work, Jack uses the ventilation system to smoke the couple out of their safe room. Henry Taylor discovers that his primary Secret Service guard is involved with the conspiracy. Renee gets captured while searching for Bauer and Emerson orders Jack to kill and bury her. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 1:00pm-2:00pm || 152 || 7AFF06 || January 26, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| Chloe and Bill rescue Renee while Jack and Tony are ambushed by Emerson. President Taylor witnesses Dubaku's next attack. Gedge continues carrying out his plan when Samantha Roth arrives at her apartment. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 2:00pm-3:00pm || 153 || 7AFF07 || February 2, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| Janis Gold assists the manager of a pesticide plant in Kidron, Ohio, the target of Dubaku's next attack. Bill, Tony, Jack, Chloe and Renee work together to take out Dubaku's operation headquarters and destroy the CIP device. President Taylor is informed that her husband has gone missing. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 3:00pm-4:00pm || 154 || 7AFF08 || February 9, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| As Henry Taylor falls into Dubaku's hands, Jack, Renee, and Bill meet directly with the President. Renee and Jack bring Larry Moss into their operation as they use Edward Vossler and his family to try to rescue the First Gentleman and capture Dubaku. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 4:00pm-5:00pm || 155 || 7AFF09 || February 16, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| Shot in the chest, Henry Taylor fights for his life at West Arlington Hospital, forcing President Taylor to reach out to her estranged daughter. Jack, Renee, and Chloe attempt to use Dubaku's girlfriend to apprehend him before he leaves the country, but their efforts are thwarted by a corrupt agent working within the FBI itself. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 5:00pm-6:00pm || 156 || 7AFF10 || February 23, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| Iké Dubaku is captured, but at a tragic cost. His cover nearly blown, Sean Hillinger takes drastic steps to hide his involvement in the days' events. As Jack reflects on the trials of the last few hours, Tony Almeida returns with some ominous news. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 6:00pm-7:00pm || 157 || 7AFF11 || March 2, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| Under the pretense of a meeting with Senator Mayer, Jack brings the fight directly to the White House, seeking information from Mayer's chief of staff on General Juma's plan of attack. When Iké Dubaku is killed in the hospital, Renee tracks the perpetrator to Juma's base of operations and makes a disturbing discovery. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 7:00pm-8:00pm || 158 || 7AFF12 || March 2, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| General Juma's team storms the White House. Jack, Bill, and Aaron manage to escort the President to safety, but Vice President Hayworth is reluctant to launch a rescue operation. To force President Taylor out of hiding, Juma seeks the help of an outside collaborator. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 8:00pm-9:00pm || 159 || 7AFF13 || March 9, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| As Juma's men prepare the President for her "statement," Bill makes a heroic sacrifice to save her and the other hostages. Honoring his friend's last wishes, Jack resolves to continue his "conversation" with Ryan Burnett, even while an assassin prepares to silence Burnett for good. In the aftermath of the attack, Olivia accepts her mother's request for aid, and delivers a warning to Ethan Kanin. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 9:00pm-10:00pm || 160 || 7AFF14 || March 16, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| With the help of an unlikely ally, Jack begins to piece together the connection between the Sangalan terrorism and Starkwood. After some damaging information is leaked to the media, Ethan Kanin suspects Olivia's involvement. At FBI headquarters, Morris O'Brian, with his wife still in holding, is forced to make a difficult decision. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 10:00pm-11:00pm || 161 || 7AFF15 || March 23, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"|Jack and Tony butt heads and endanger a civilian while they try to secure Hodges' bio-weapon at the Port of Alexandria. Ethan makes a decision about his political future, while Olivia Taylor seeks to take advantage of his choice by setting him up for a fall. Larry Moss continues on Jack's trail, but realizes that he may be doing more harm than good. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 11:00pm-12:00am || 162 || 7AFF16 || March 30, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"|Exposed to Starkwood's pathogen, Jack is examined by agents from the CDC and receives a grim prognosis. At the Starkwood compound, Tony escapes from enemy hands and enlists the aid of Jonas Hodges' assistant to put a stop to the bio-threat. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 12:00am-1:00am || 163 || 7AFF17 || April 6, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"|Olivia Taylor, now the provisional Chief of Staff, faces blackmail from a member of the press. Larry Moss is forced to withdraw his team after a standoff with the Starkwood mercenaries, leaving Tony behind to infiltrate the base and locate the bio-weapon. An air strike on the compound is aborted after Jonas Hodges calls the White House directly to deliver an ultimatum. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 1:00am-2:00am || 164 || 7AFF18 || April 13, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| Tony destroys the canisters. With his leverage gone, Jonas Hodges is taken into custody at the White House. Jack reconciles with his daughter, Kim, but refuses to agree to a possible treatment for his condition that might put her at risk. Larry pursues a rogue Starkwood operative by chopper, but is met with a stunning betrayal. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 2:00am-3:00am || 165 || 7AFF19 || April 20, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| After hearing the news of Larry Moss' death, Renee and Jack head out to the field, not knowing that a traitor is in their midst. President Allison Taylor considers a pardon for Jonas Hodges despite Olivia's objections. Kim prepares to return home to her daughter, Teri. |- |colspan="5" class="spacer"| |- |rowspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle;"| || 3:00am-4:00am || 166 || 7AFF20 || April 27, 2009 |- |colspan="4" class="description"| Jack Bauer reels from Tony Almeida's betrayal as he and Renee Walker regroup to prevent further attacks. Olivia and President Allison Taylor disagree on a pardon for Jonas Hodges. Almeida and Cara Bowden are able to convince Alan Wilson and his conspirators to take action. Chloe O'Brian reenters the picture to reboot CTU. See also * Unnamed Day 7 characters * Day 7 antagonists Category:24 Category:Day 7 7